


The World Is Not Just Black or white

by Qadira



Category: God Goddness, OCs - Fandom, angle - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 20:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10816452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qadira/pseuds/Qadira
Summary: When you are born in this world you have black wings and some sort of magic the different magic Is War, Wisdom, Love, Beauty, but  when you turn 16 your wings will turn either black or white. With the world that is black or white is there some gray where the meet is it all it seems to be or is there more.





	1. Chapter 1

^^ Qadira pov^^

"Qadira get up come on you are going to be late on your first day." said my mom from the other side of the door.

"Mmmm....Ok, I am up I will be down soon." I said back has I reached out my hand to find my phone to look at the time. When I found my phone I pressed the little button on the side of it and saw that. I once again have slept through all seven of my alarms like always or that is what I thnk what those seven fuzzy rectangles say. When my eyes adjusted to the light coming from the screen I saw that it was only 6:50 am  
'school starters at 7:55 what is my mom saying I am going to be late the school only 1 my block away.......Oh, that right I wanted to look like I care about what I look like that is NOT going to happen that is too much work to bo in the morning' I thought to myself as I slowly get out of bed and get ready for the day.

^^^^

I walked down are white spiral staircase of our home when my mom got a view of me I heard her say.  
"I thought you were going to try to look different today," she said with a confused look on her face.  
"Will I was but then I thought that I don't want to make the wrong first insertion on the first day of a new school pulse it was too much work to do right in the morning ,and why does new schools first days have to be so stressfully at my old school I didn't have to worry because no one knew who I was just in the background and that's where I like to be but now I am the new kid yet again and now everyone is going to want to know who I am and where I come from" I said was I make over to the kitchen.  
"Will I know that you don't like to move but we had to and I think that you will be fine in this school it is not like the others so I think that you might like it here and here is some food now go you need to be at school early." Said mom has she was showing me to the door and putting some food my hand. As I brass for the numbing cold that only winter can bring and walk out the door to the big white and black school just down the road.

^^^

When I'm standing on the front steps of the school. I check to make sure my wings were touted into my jacket for one last time. Then I put my head down into my books and walk into the school.  
' no one look at me no come over to me and ask me ---' my train of thought gets cut off when I make contact with someone else and start to fall backward.


	2. Chapter 2

^^Qabira pov^^

"What the hell ... oh are you ok" I heard from the person that just ran into.  
'This can't be happening nice going Qadira you were trying to ---' I come back to the real world when I feel someone to put their hands under my air pits and pulled me up to my feet.  
"Hey are you ok," said the boy again making sure that I'm ok   
"Oh yes I'm so sorry I did not mean to run it to you," I said with a shaky voice and started to pick up my books that are on the floor   
"Hey, I am fine, that is why I'm asking you, I wasn't the one that fell to the ground," he said and started to help me with my books.  
"That is nice and what not, but I should have been looking for where I was going so I'm sorry again," I said as I got up and take the books his hands.  
"Hey calm down I am fine you did no harm to me so just breath," he said with a calming voice try to step closer to me.  
"Hey Zack, we are going to class see you later," said a boy right behind him. Zack turned to says his goodbyes as he is saying his goodbyes to his friend, I try to sneak off in a crowd of people that were coming past but he turned around him just in time to see me walking off. He takes a few steps and grabs me by my shoulder and turn in front of me blocking my path.  
' great now I have this tall built kid with jet black hair and emeralds green eyes blocking my god forsaken path what is next will there be a weird guy that will come in later a flip my world upside down HAHA ok maybe that won't happen but I just want this kid gone'  
"Hey, where do you think you are going," said Zack as he was slightly looking down at me.

"I am going to .....um ...my first class," I said has I became self-conscious about myself.  
"Oh yeah, I don't think so you are new here so you are going to need to the counselor office then they are going to call me down there and then tell my who you are then we go on a tour of the school or I can just show you where the counseling office is and you tell me who you are now or we can do that long whole process I will take forever which one will it be sweetheart" he said with a annoying smirk on his face.  
"Um...can you take me to the counseling office please"  
" What is your name"  
" that is not what I said now wasn't it sweetheart"  
" Oh, so we are going to go both... that works for me come on we need to go this way" I follow Zack thought the maze-like school.   
' wow this school is so big and there are so many kids and there are not just one color of wings on the kids'  
"Wait Zack is that a friend group with people that have black and with wings or my eyes fouling me," I said in shock just staring at this people.  
" oh, yeah that is not uncommon this school why are you acting that it is a big deal most schools are like yours aren't they," he said with a confused smile on his face.  
" no never the first school that even that has both black and white in one school building this going to be interesting"  
" will that cool and what not but I have to ask do you know anyone at this school you know to have someone to hang out with at lunch if not you can join my group if you need friends"  
" that is nice thank you "   
" yeah just one thing I don't care and most of the group we have Taylor will care what side are you on because she says that the group and need to even with color we have 2.5 blacks and 3.5 whites "  
" how can you have had one-half of each color your either one or the other "  
" will you can and that is all that I am going to say about we just can half of each and now we need to get going on "  
we turn the corner, I see a small carefully women standing in one of the openings of one of the doors.  
"Zack you need to get to class oh who is she," she said   
" That is a good question maybe she will tell you her name," said Zack   
"Oh wait you must the New girl I just got off the phone with your mom come with me," she said as she pointed into the room right behind her and "Zack can you just take a sit when I'm done with her you can show her around " she added   
"But what about my class," he said with an annoying smirk on his face again   
" I will talk to your teacher come on sweetheart come with" I follow her into her office and she shuts the door and locks it.


	3. Chapter 3 - A secret to keep

" ok so what is your name and can you please take off your jacket," said the lady has she closed the door and pulled down the blinds.  
' What the hell I can't take off my jacket I will be exposed this is some interesting stuff no what are you saying she sounds that she want to stop -'  
" hello did you hear me. I need you take off your jacket so I can see your wings and mark for myself"  
" but um ... I can't because I am not allowed to take it off ever and not in public for sure " I said has I look down at the floor pulling at the ends of my jacket.   
" yes I know your mother told me that, but it is a safe place for you here and I need to make sure that she is telling the truth about you. we do have another student like you. We know how to help out with your problem. will problem is not the right word it is more like a mix of color so please can you" I looked up to her after hearing what she say that and slowly move my hand up to the top of my jacket. When I have the cold metal tongue of my zipper I move it down the track till it unlatches at the bottom and fell off my body and hit the floor. with my jacket no longer holding my huge angel down they stretched out then went to my sides with on my left my black wing and where my wings meet my body there is a with a swirl to break the black up, and on right is white with a black swirl. when I went to go get my jacket off the floor the inside of my for arm show what it was finding and that was the very noticeable war marking on the inside of my forearm.  
"WOW your mom was right you are what most people call a freak of nature to your wings to being the only female war angel you can do some great thing in this world you and the other student will most likely be good friends," she said as I put on my jacket on again.  
"......wait there is another student that is like me who are they," I asked when her words finally registered in my brain.  
" yes we do but I can't tell you who they are just the same if someone asked about you are safe here but the other student is just like you I think that you don't have to look too hard to find them trust me " she said has she started to typed on her computer. " please take a seat and wait outside I will have this done in no time"  
" wait what the student is a b-"I get cut off has she put her finger up  
" No butts please wait outside I will be back soon" I roll my eyes and wake out of the room and flopped in the chair that was right in front of Zack that still had the most annoying smirk on his face and sees a tall man leave the room.  
" is there something wrong with your face," I said has I look anywhere but him.  
" no there is nothing wrong with my face can I be happy to miss stubborn"   
" I am sorry the way I have no chose to be this way."  
"will everyone has a choice on how they are and act and you can change "  
"that's nice and all but who hell are you, " I asked as the man that left when I can out of the room but came back.


	4. Chapter 4 - part of me

" who are you, " I asked the tall man that just came back into the room. The man looked at zack and then he looks back at me.  
" That is a great question that I can ask you was will," said the mysterious man said slowly as he looks at me with a look on his face like that he was looking at ghost mixed with looking at a good friend you haven't seen in years.  
" why are you look at me like that," I said has I shifted in my seat.  
" You look a lot like Xola is she your mother," the man said has he was about to fall to his knees and cry.  
"No... that is my aunt though and I'm sorry to say but she died when I was 1 years old," I said wishing this could just be over with   
" you can't be lulu kid.. wait that was the wrong way to say that... what is your name because Xola had a kid a girl strong one at that too. I think we gave the kid to one of her family members, but I can't remember I really hope that girl did not go to her sister that would be very bad for that girl," he asked in desperation.

" WHAT THE HELL are you doing near to my daughter my sister wasn't enough for you and your stupid organization" my mom said angrily, as she walked to me and then started to dragging me by my arm to where it felt like my arm was going to fall out or come out of place, but it did not help that I was dragging my feet trying to brace myself to get my arm out of her grip with one last really hard pull back I got my arm out of her grip, but I could hear my jacket ripped under the techno.  
" why where are you taking me, and who are this person what are you not telling, " I said  
" Qa-.. sweetheart you need to come with my now I will not let what happened to your mother and father happen again to you I'm doing this out of love," she said has she turned and try to grab my arm again and she got my arm, but I pulled my arm out of the grip at a great cost.  
" what is that .. is that your marking I want to see it all," said Zack I look at my arm and see that you can see part of my sword handle was right in the opening. I enmity put my forearm to my chest and try to ignore Zack's annoying questions that come one after another.   
" wait you said I won't let what happened to my mother and father so your my aunt "  
" yes I'm your aunt but I have raised you sins you where one some I may have will be your mother but sadly you have I the mutation that hunts are family just like me sister she was fine till this man got a hold of her"  
"Can I please have time to talk...I think I can help you out young one if you want to hear me out? " said the tall man standing next to Zack with one of his hands on his shoulder.  
"She will not hear a word from your twisted mouth of yours "  
said, my aunt   
"will I am very sorry to hear that but you never liked what it doing but I was not talking to you I was talking to her so I'll get my answer from her so what is going to be, " said the man again looking straight at me.  
" will umm......"I said was my head was swarming with questions.  
' what do I want? I have never seen him before, but still I can't really trust my mom/aunt, and what do I want to hear the man looks like he could know something the consumer said that they're are more people like me and then maybe he can be a key to help me with my life and what happened to Xola my aunt/mom but I really want to find that kid to know I want to find more people like me'  
".....I want to know what the truth is and nothing but the truth ... will you tell me that much" I said   
" yes I can do that come with me and let's start," said the man as he offered me his hand to lead me somewhere but turned around.  
"Oh Zack write a note the consular that I will be taking over this girl and when you are done with that can you please meet me at the place so we can explain everything OK"  
"Got it sir see you there," said Zack   
" oh and Zack for the love oh all things good please don't be stopped getting to the place again"  
" I will try sir but no promises," said Zack with an annoying smirk on his face. The man shook his head and turned to me and showed me the way to where ever we are going.


End file.
